


Doctor Who (11) X Reader – Ready or Not

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Clones, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The doctor just wanted a date. What he got instead was an evil clone, a wild adventure and an awkward confession.A request based off the prompt: "Are you ready?” “Nope, but when has that ever stopped me?”





	Doctor Who (11) X Reader – Ready or Not

Once again you ran just a little behind the doctor through hundreds of zig-zagging corridors while the two of you were being chased by yet another monster. You had so many questions that needed answering right now like how had there had come to be a clone of you? If it was your clone, why was it chasing you? How had it gotten into the TARDIS? Did it ever run out of energy?

“QUICK, IN HERE,” the doctor catapulted you forward, into a large laundry room, then with a wave of his sonic screwdriver a heavy metal door slammed shut trapping the clone out and the two of you in.

You looked around the room, you had never seen so many bow ties in your entire life. In truth, you didn’t know that the doctor had so many of the same outfit; there was an occasional outfit that you had worn on your adventures, breaking the pattern of tweed jackets.

The doctor stared at you with anxious eyes, “Okay… that didn’t go quite according to plan but we’re safe in here, it can’t get in. So before we talk through plans I know you’ll have a lot of questions, as usual. Is there anywhere you want to start?”

Although you still had all your previous queries, you couldn’t help but ask, “How many bow ties do you have?”

“What? Really? That’s what you’re going for? Not how do we get out or what’s it made out of?”

“Are you kidding me? There’s a whole hamper of bow ties in here, seriously, how many have you got? Do you ever even wash them?”

The doctors eyes locked with yours, then he answered, in all seriousness, “I like to have enough that I can put washing off for a while. There are 483 bow ties in here and 722 in total.”

You nodded solemnly, the two of you stared at each other for a long moment before both bursting out into raucous laughter.

“Alright then,” you giggled after the laughter had mostly subsided, “So where did the other me come from?”

“An alien lab.”

“Naturally,” you replied sarcastically, “If it’s meant to be me then why is it attacking?”

“That type of clone was supposed to have limited speech and basic movements, it seems that a problem in its programming occurred and it doesn’t know what to do with the extra bits.”

“So professional, ‘extra bits.’”

“I’d like to see you do better.”

“I don’t know anything about this stuff, Mr Science Brain.”

The doctor smirked triumphantly.

“Don’t gloat,” you berated playfully, “So uh, does it ever rest?”

“No.”

“How did it get into the TARDIS?”

“I let it in.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It looks just like you, how was I supposed to know it would go crazy?”

You sighed, it was true that until you had entered the TARDIS the clone had been completely functional, “Why me?”

“Sorry?”

“I mean like, why did it only start attacking when it saw me?”

“Good question. I think it’s attacking you because you’re the inferior base program, or it was just never meant to see you.”

“Oh cheers, inferior, that’s a new one.”

“I don’t think you’re inferior, in fact you’re superior,” he beamed.

“Really? You think so?”

“Yeah, who else would have asked about the bow ties?”

“Right…” You searched the room for anything useful, “Um Doctor… Is that the only entrance?”

The doctor spun around on the spot, inspecting the room for vents or other entrances, “Yeah, quite genius really.”

“How is that genius?”

“It can’t get in.”

“Doctor, we can’t get out,” you stated.

He frowned for a moment, “I uh, didn’t really think that through.”

“I hope you can think fast then because we can’t stay in here forever.”

There was a pregnant pause, followed by the doctors thrilled cry of, “I’ve got it.” Then in a more thoughtful tone, “No, no, that wouldn’t work… I’d need a blowtorch.” Silence ensued once more, until the doctor practically leapt up, “Eureka.”

He pulled you up, twirling you around in his euphoria, “Get in the hamper,” he ordered, pointing towards one filled with jackets.

“Excuse me?”

“It can’t think past its base programming, if it can’t see you it’ll give up the search, then I’ll get behind it and shut it down.”

“You seriously think it’s that stupid?” you raised a dubious eyebrow.

“I know it is, now get in, I’ll open the door and wheel you out.”

You did as you were told, hiding under the mass of tweed, the doctor arranged a few of the jackets around you and put his plan to work, wheeling the hamper towards the door.

“Are you ready?” you questioned, before he opened the door.

“Nope, but when has that ever stopped me?”

The door opened with a familiar buzz. The clone held out a hand to stop him upon his approach.

“Where is specimen (F/N) (L/N)? Classification: Human. Planet of origin: Earth,” the clone demanded; while the voice sounded like yours, the lack of emotion made it feel cold and grating, like it never should have existed.

“Oh yeah, (Y/N),” the doctor replied flippantly, “(S)he’s gone home, apparently learned how to teleport; the things you don’t know about a person, right?”

“Your statement is-”

“100% true, now let’s go, these jackets aren’t going to move themselves.”

The clone stood frozen in pace for a moment before accepting the doctor’s lie and turning on its heel. The doctor moved fast, using his sonic screwdriver on the back of the clone’s head and effectively shutting it down within seconds.

“Good place to put an off switch, right there on the back of the head. Nice and accessible. Good design.” The doctor seemed to be talking more to himself than to you.

“Can I come out now?” you asked loudly.

The doctor rushed over, annoyed at himself for having forgotten you in favour of inspecting the clone to determine what had went wrong with it. He moved a jacket from your face and offered a hand to help you out of the hamper which you took gratefully. You moved in close to the clone, prodding at it once, then stopping because it felt eerie to do otherwise.

“What do you think of it?” the doctor remained oblivious to your discomfort as he beamed at the scientific marvel.

“Doctor, no offence but can you please get rid of it… it’s giving me the creeps,” you folded your arms stiffly, looking away from the abomination.

The doctor’s smile faded, he placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, “Hey um, how about you get back to the console, I’ll get rid of this.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you back there,” you moved to go down a hall, pausing when the doctor called you back.

“Other way (Y/N), that leads to the pool.”

“Right,” you nodded, heading in the opposite direction, while silently hoping you wouldn’t get lost.

The doctor, in the meantime, was placing the clone you into the hamper to carry away into storage.

* * *

You had found your way back to the console with surprising ease; it left you waiting for a long time for the doctor. In your wait, you couldn’t resist admiring all the flickering controls, it was entirely by accident that you came across a faint orange one marked, “video.” You chewed your lip, looking around swiftly to see if the doctor was on his way back.

“Surely pressing one button won’t hurt,” you whispered when you were sure he wasn’t coming back just yet.

An old television in the corner whirred to life as an earlier video of the doctor came on, it was from only 5 minutes before you’d arrived and yet there you were on screen with the doctor; you deduced that that must have been the clone.

“Right then (Y/N),” the doctor on the screen addressed the clone, “You know what I built you for?”

“Yes doctor,” the clone answered monotonously.

The doctor pouted, “At least try to fake an emotion, come on now.”

The clone merely blinked in response before barking, “Commence simulation.”

“Right,” the doctor conceded, he cleared his throat, “(Y/N), you’ve been my companion for a long time now and I would like to know, will you go somewhere with me, any place or any time, you can choose. What I mean is, will you go with me as more than a companion? I was thinking more like a date-type scenario-”

The real you walked into the room, “Hey doctor, I saw the TARDIS here and-”

The screen switched off, prompting you to look at the doctor who had turned the feed off, “You remember the rest,” he murmured, avoiding your gaze.

“I- I don’t understand,” you breathed, “You said it was made in an alien lab.”

“Yeah… I didn’t lie. I am an alien and I did make it in my lab.”

“Why?” your words were laced with confusion and hurt, both were amplified by the fact that the doctor wouldn’t look at you.

“Because, I’ve tried time and time again to get your attention and ask you the question on that tape; every time I try though… I just can’t.” He sighed tiredly, “I’m sorry (Y/N), you deserve better than that, I should have never-”

You caressed his cheek, cutting him off, “Don’t you dare,” you chastised, “Don’t you dare tell yourself off for that. Doctor, you are the single smartest, most amazing, unique person I’ve ever met. You’ve shown me things that no one else can even come close to, so if going anywhere or any time with you on a date is what it takes to show you the happiness that you’ve given me is all that it takes then count me in.”

“You- You’re not upset,” his eyes met yours.

You laughed feebly, “I’m furious, so that’s why you’re going to fix it by taking me on the most fun date ever where we can forget that fake me ever existed.”

The doctor hugged you tightly, as if he thought it was going to be your last, “Thank you,” the words tickled your ears; the doctor had never meant anything more than he did those two words, after a life filled with pain and sadness, he couldn’t believe you were giving him a second chance.


End file.
